


Boyscout

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Missing Scene, OOC, What-If, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony chiama sempre Steve Boyscout, ma se lo fosse davvero?





	Boyscout

Boyscout

 

Steve osservò un anziano sul limite del marciapiede. Alzò il capo a sinistra e vide il semaforo rosso, osservò una ventina di macchine sfrecciare nelle due direzioni. Spostò lo sguardo sulle strisce pedonali che iniziavano alla sinistra dell’anziano. Socchiuse gli occhi e corse verso Stan Lee. L’anziano si passò l’indice e il pollice sui baffi grigiastri.

“L’aiuterò io anziano signore, non tema” disse Steve. Si mise lo scudo sulle spalle sistemandosi le spalline. Si abbassò, prese in braccio Stan che sgranò gli occhi. Si voltò, guardò la luce vermiglia del semaforo diventare verde e corse dall’altra parte della strada. Si piegò e adagiò a terra l’anziano. Lee strinse il bastone e colpì ripetutamente la spalla di Rogers.

“Non dovevo attraversare!” ululò. Capitan America si piegò e si lasciò colpire ripetutamente in testa.

-Se non mi abbassavo il povero vecchietto non ci arrivava- pensò.


End file.
